falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment: Alternate Rules
This is an alternate equipment database with information necessary for use with Skill Combat. Chems Clothing Armor Armor provides twofold protection, on one side it makes the waster more difficult to injure (Increased Armor Class {AC}), and on the other it absorbs the shock of certain damage types, reducing the wound total of an attack by that percentage. Say a Enclave Soldier in Power Armor is shot with a plasma weapon and hit for 70 damage. Firstly, the attacker's skill would be instantly reduced by 30% because of the armor's AC (See Combat: Skill Combat). Assuming that didn't stop the blast, the 70 damage is then put up again the Power Armor's "Plasma" resistance, which in this case is 60%. That means 60% of the damage never makes it past the armor (That reduction totals to 42). So the Enclave Soldier takes 70 -42 or rather 28 damage. Damage reduction rounds down, so a glancing blow still hurts. It is applied AFTER the damage total for the attack is calculated (So a soldier suffering a burst attack does not reduce damage per bullet, but the damage total). As an optional rule, the Overseer may choose to make armor effective only in the sections it covers. If a targeted attack hits a vulnerable spot, damage reduction is not applied. There are two other defenses an armor provides. Detection Class (DC), which is a guage of how distracting or perception-constricting an armor can be, is used against enemy stealth checks, and modifies how aware the subject is. Certain armors are so loud or distracting that they actually give sneaking enemies a bonus to their skill. Judgment Class (JC) on the other hand, is the uniform effect that reflects impressions by attire. Different clothes demand different levels of respect, and speakers acknowledge that when they interact with the waster. Judgment Class penalizes Speech, Barter, and Gambling skills of opponents by presence (See Combat: A Battle of Words); people are less willing to pull one over on the waster. Of course, some armors are the signature of the detested, and have the reverse effect. Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor An extremely advanced version of powered armor. It is similar to the T51b designs, yet less angular and almost "spiked" in appearance. This armor is rare and generally only found among Enclave weapons caches and on Enclave soldiers. Weighs 45 lbs. Covers: Arms, legs, and torso (Optional head protection for +5 lbs) AC: 30 DC: -5 JC: -10 Normal Resistance: 55% Laser Resistance: 90% Fire Resistance: 70% Plasma Resistance: 60% Explosive Resistance: 65% Electric Resistance: 60% Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed maximum Combat Armor Combat Armor is among the best forms of protection in the post-War Wasteland. Although extremely expensive, the protection value of this armor is surpassed only by the few incarnations of power armor. A favorite for stealth opperations. Weighs 30 lbs. Covers: Arms, legs, and torso (Optional head protection for +5 lbs) AC: 20 DC: 5 JC: 5 Normal Resistance:'40% '''Laser Resistance:'60% 'Fire Resistance:'30% 'Plasma Resistance:'50% 'Explosive Resistance:'40% 'Electric Resistance:'50% Leather Jacket It's leather. Good against abrasions and slicing attacks, though ineffective against high-tech weaponry. 15 lbs. '''Covers: Torso, Right Arm. Optional left arm for 5 lbs. AC: 8 DC: 3 JC: 3 Normal Resistance:'20% '''Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Explosive Resistance:'20% 'Electric Resistance:'30% Leather Jacket, Combat Leather jacker reinforced with Combat armor technology. Less effective than combat armor, but more portable. 18 lbs. '''Covers: Torso, Right Arm. Optional left arm for 5 lbs. AC: 18 DC: 4 JC: 8 Normal Resistance:'30% '''Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'25% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Explosive Resistance:'20% 'Electric Resistance:'30% Leather Armor Protective gear favored by bouncers and local security in wasteland cities. More effective than Leather Jackets, but uncomfortable in the heat. 25 lbs. '''Covers: Torso, Arms, Legs. AC: 15 DC: 2 JC: 12 Normal Resistance:'25% '''Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'20% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Explosive Resistance:'20% 'Electric Resistance:'30% Metal Armor "Junkmail", used by thugs and slavers mostly. Almost as good as Combat armor, but bad in extreme heat or cold. Its reflective shape and material makes it especially effective against laser weaponry. 30 lbs. '''Covers: Torso, Arms. Optional helmet for 5 lbs. AC: 18 DC: 1 JC: -2 Normal Resistance:'30% '''Laser Resistance:'75% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'20% 'Explosive Resistance:'25% 'Electric Resistance:'0% T51b Power Armor Highly potent and durable muscle-assisting radiation resistant armor, this is the classic model. The T51b demands respect, and it should. Probably the best armor around, except for the Enclave variant. Wearing power armor can be addictive as the body becomes dependant on mechanical assistance. 45 lbs. '''Covers: Torso, Arms, Legs. Optional helmet for 5 lbs. AC: 25 DC: -5 JC: 20 Normal Resistance:'40% '''Laser Resistance:'80% 'Fire Resistance:'60% 'Plasma Resistance:'40% 'Explosive Resistance:'50% 'Electric Resistance:'40% '''Special Bonuses: +3 Strength, cannot exceed the maximum; +30% Radiation Resistance. Addiction rolls are made once a week when in Power Armor, if failed the Special Bonuses are reversed for the duration of the addiction when not in Power Armor. Weapons The following information about weapons is provided, provided it applies: Damage Type: States which type of damage the weapon inflicts. Normal, Laser, Fire, Explosive, Electric, Blistering Gas, Choking Gas, Cold, or Poison. Range: How many hexes the weapon can fire. Range Volatility: How quickly the weapon becomes more or less accurate when fired outside the Range. Negative volatility means a weapon is better at greater distance. Range Limit: The distance, in hexes, that the weapon's ammunition cannot exceed. If fired beyond this distance, the shot will miss, period. Noise Level: Applies only to guns. States the penalty to "Sneak" when firing the gun in stealth mode. Quick Shot: How much AP is required to take a pot-shot at an enemy using the weapon. Aimed Shot: How much more AP is required to turn a shot into an aimed shot. If not provided, shots cannot be aimed. Burst Shot: How much additional AP is required to make the shot a Burst shot, or how much is required to fire a burst weapon. Base Damage: The standard damage a weapon deals when it hits. Extra Damage: How reliable a weapon's damage is. More volatile weapons do more damage, but can also do less damage. Burst Damage: The "damage per bullet" rating of the weapon when using a burst attack. Burst Shots Fired: How much ammunition is launched when using a burst shot. Ammo Type: Stats the types of ammunition the weapon can fire. Ammo Limit: How much ammunition can be stored in the weapon at any given time. Critical Stat: States the stats added to the damage when a critical hit is rolled. Special Bonuses: Any information that is unique to the weapon. Unarmed Weapons "MD" is short for Melee Damage, which is Strength - 5 (Min 0). These weapons use the "Unarmed" skill (STR + STR + STR + AG). All Unarmed Weapons have a Range of 1, and a Range Limit of 1. Bare Fist Not technically an item, but rather the mechanics for attacking without any sort of weapon. 0 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 1 Range Limit: 1 Quick Shot: 2 AP Aimed Shot: +1 AP Base Damage: MD Extra Damage: 1 Critical Stat: AG Special Bonuses: Human Extra Damage value is 1. Ghoul Extra Damage value is 0. Super Mutant Extra Damage value is 3. Power Fist The peak of close-combat technology, the Power Fist enhances the arm muscles to make every punch the best punch. 16 lbs. Damage Type: Electric Range: 1 Range Limit: 1 Quick Shot: 3 AP Aimed Shot: +2 AP Burst Shot: +5 AP Base Damage: 29 + MD Extra Damage: 7 Burst Damage: 4 per hit Burst Shots Fired: 10 Ammo Type: Energy Cells Ammo Limit: 50 Critical Stat: STR Special Bonuses: As the Power Fist has a range of 1, the Burst attack can only ever hit one target. If out of ammunition, Base Damage becomes 16 and Damage Type becomes Normal. Plasma Fist Experimental Enclave hand-to-hand technology, this weapon sends out a pulse of plasma when it strikes. It weighs 22 lbs. Damage Type: Plasma Range: 1 Range Limit: 1 Quick Shot: 4 AP Aimed Shot: +2 AP Base Damage: 44 + MD Extra Damage: 10 Ammo Type: Microfusion Cells Ammo Limit: 50 Critical Stat: STR + STR Special Bonuses: If out of ammunition, Base Damage becomes 22 + MD and Damage Type becomes Normal. Provided ammunition was used with the attack, any limb crippled from the attack is reduced to goo, removing it completely. In the case of joints like the hip and shoulder, that may mean the loss of the entire appendage. Deathclaw Hand Either you hollowed out the hand of a slain Deathclaw, you're a giant monster, or the surgeon that replaced your severed hand has a sick sense of humor. 10 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 1 Range Limit: 1 Quick Shot: 3 AP Aimed Shot: +2 AP Base Damage: 37 + MD Extra Damage: AG - 5 (Min 0) Burst Damage: N/A Critical Stat: AG + STR Special Bonuses: Ignores 20% of "Normal" damage resistance. If the Deathclaw Hand is your natural appendage, it cannot hold or fire a gun (But can support a two-handed gun). Melee Weapons "MD" is short for Melee Damage, which is Strength - 5 (Min 0). These weapons use the "Melee" skill (STR + STR + STR + END). Combat Knife A military issue trench knife. Requires a Strength of 2 to be used effectively. It weighs 2 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 1 Range Limit: 1 Quick Shot: 3 Aimed Shot: +1 Base Damage: 9 + MD Extra Damage: 3 Critical Stat: STR Knife Technically designed for culinary purposes, it can double as a weapon. Ineffective. Requires 2 Strength to use. It weighs 1 lb. Damage Type: Normal Range: 1, 5 thrown Range Limit: 1 Quick Shot: 3 Aimed Shot: +1 Base Damage: 2 + MD Extra Damage: 3 Critical Stat: AG Ripper Originally designed for mild yardwork, this chain-bladed weapon makes for effective serial murder. Requires 4 Strength to use. It weighs 7 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 1 Range Limit: 1 Aimed Shot: +3 Burst Shot: 6 Burst Damage: 4 + MD Burst Shots Fired: 5 Ammo Type: Energy Cells Ammo Limit: 50 Critical Stat: END Special Bonuses: Limbs crippled by this weapon are severed. Despite being a melee weapon, the Ripper cannot be used without ammunition. Spear Lengths of sharp metal adorn a sturdy pole to craft this puncturing weapon. A favorite of tribals. Requires 4 strength to use. It weighs 12 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 2 Range Volatility: 15% Range Limit: 2 Quick Shot: 4 Aimed Shot: +2 Base Damage: 12 + MD Extra Damage: 3 Critical Stat: STR Flash Sledge An even more advanced version of the Super Sledge, the Flash Sledge follows every attack with a blast of laser energy. Damage Type: Laser Range: 2 Range Volatility: 15% Range Limit: 2 Noise Level: 70% Quick Shot: 5 Aimed Shot: +2 Base Damage: 56 + MD Extra Damage: 8 Ammo Type: Microfusion Cells Ammo Limit: 15 Critical Stat: END + STR Special Bonuses: If out of ammunition, Base Damage becomes 36 + MD and Damage Type becomes Normal. Provided ammunition was used with the attack, any limb crippled from the attack is reduced to dust, removing it completely. In the case of joints like the hip and shoulder, that may mean the loss of the entire appendage. This weapon ignores 20% of the target's Laser resistance. Missile Weapons These weapons are either thrown, placed, or fired with use of pullies. They use the "Missile Weapons" skill (PE + PE + STR + AG) when attacking. Knife Technically designed for culinary purposes, it can double as a weapon. Surprisingly aerodynamic. Requires 2 Strength to use. It weighs 1 lb. Damage Type: Normal Range: 5 Range Volatility: 10% Range Limit: 20 Quick Shot: 6 Aimed Shot: +3 Base Damage: 6 Extra Damage: 3 Critical Stat: AG Spear Lengths of sharp metal adorn a sturdy pole to craft this puncturing weapon. A favorite of tribals. Requires 4 strength to use. It weighs 12 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 12 Range Volatility: 5% Range Limit: 36 Quick Shot: 7 Aimed Shot: +2 Base Damage: 17 Extra Damage: 3 Critical Stat: STR Empty 1-Handed Gun Despite being devoid of ammo, you can still hurt someone with your gun. Requires 3 strength to use. It weighs the same as the gun used. Damage Type: Normal Range: 6 Range Volatility: 5% Range Limit: 20 Quick Shot: 4 Base Damage: Weight of Gun Extra Damage: 1 Critical Stat: STR Empty 2-Handed Gun Despite being devoid of ammo, you can still hurt someone with your gun. Requires 4 strength to use. It weighs the same as the gun used. Damage Type: Normal Range: 4 Range Volatility: 5% Range Limit: 16 Quick Shot: 5 Base Damage: Weight of Gun Extra Damage: 2 Critical Stat: STR Empty Big Gun Despite being devoid of ammo, you can still hurt someone with your gun. Requires 6 strength to use. It weighs the same as the gun used. Damage Type: Normal Range: 3 Range Volatility: 5% Range Limit: 12 Quick Shot: 6 Base Damage: Weight of Gun Extra Damage: 4 Critical Stat: STR + STR Compound Bow A favorite of hunters, this bow is a Pre-War variant, and so it is subsequently rarer. Requires 4 strength to use, every extra strength after that improves range by 2, and increases bonus damage by 1 for positive bonuses only. Weighs 3 lbs. Damage Type: 'Normal '''Range Volatility: '''5% Base Range Limit: 30 '''Quick Shot: '''5 '''Aimed Shot: '+3 '''Base Damage: '''20 '''Extra Damage: 3 + (Strength -4) bonus, 3 penalty Critical Stat: AG Small Guns These weapons use the "Small Guns" skill (PE + PE + AG + AG). Chinese 9mm Pistol An easily concealed tiny pistol, it fires tiny rounds with tiny pops. An ineffective weapon, but covert. Requires 3 Strength to fire without breaking your hand. It weighs 3 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 22 Range Volatility: 3% Range Limit: 100 Noise Level: 25% Quick Shot: 4 Aimed Shot: +2 Base Damage: 4 Extra Damage: 1 Ammo Type: 9mm Full Metal Jacketed, 9mm Jacketed Hollow Point, 9mm Armor Piercing Ammo Limit: 7 Critical Stat: AG Colt 6520 10mm Pistol An average type of pistol, its ammo is amply available (As it's the easiest to press). Requires 3 Strength, it weighs 4 lbs. Damage Type: Normal Range: 25 Range Volatility: 3% Range Limit: 110 Noise Level: 40% Quick Shot: 4 Aimed Shot: +2 Base Damage: 9 Extra Damage: 2 Ammo Type: 10mm Full Metal Jacket, 10mm Jacketed Hollow Point, 10mm Armor Piercing Ammo Limit: 12 Critical Stat: AG Weapon Spoilers This idea was originally suggested by Locusthorde. The following is equipment that can be attached to certain types of firearms to improve their function. 2x Scope The 2x Scope is designed to mount easily to small firearms. When used in conjunction with an aimed attack, the 2x scope increases the Small Guns skill of its user by 15%. AP costs to aim are increased by 1 while a 2x Scope is attached. This scope may be affixed to Pistols and Rifles. Though certain fully-automatic weapons fall into the Small Guns category, they have too much recoil to aim effectively through a scope. It weighs 1 lb. 5x Scope Designed specifically for two-handed weaponry, particularly the sniper rifle, the 5x scope increases the Small Guns skill of its user by 45% when used in conjunction with an aimed attack. AP costs to aim are increased by 2 while a 5x Scope is attached. This Scope is designed exclusively for rifles. It weighs 1 lb. Silencer Designed to muffle the explosion of a firearm, a Silencer makes a gunshot significantly less noisy by slowing the bullet below the sound barrier. A favorite of assassins, before and after the bombs fell. When affixed to a small firearm, a Silencer reduces the noise level by up to 30%, making it easier to remain undetected when shooting from the shadows. Silencers reduce the speed at which a bullet leaves the barrel, and thus reduce the base damage of a weapon by 15% (Calculate the new value and write it on your sheet. Round up) This Silencer is designed to fit on a handgun. It weighs 0 lbs. Heavy Silencer As the radius of a silencer gets bigger, it is able to muffle bigger and bigger bullets. This silencer has been specially designed to fit on rifles, and it reduces the noise level of any rifle its barrel graces by up to 20%. The bullet is fired at a lower velocity, though, so base damage is reduced by 20% (Calculate the new value and write it on your sheet. Round up) This silencer can be affixed to both rifles and assault rifles. It is not potent enough to make a difference on a shotgun. It weighs 1 lb. SHHHH! Brand Silencer One of these was found in a raided vault, attached to a shotgun in the hands of a corpse at the door. Ballistics showed this shotgun had been used to kill every single vault dweller while they slept. Since then, some ambitious gunsmiths have tried to duplicate the technology. The SHHHH! Brand Silencer can be attached to any firearm, including Big Guns (though multiples may be necessary). It is believed to use Plasma technology to reduce the mass of a bullet, slowing it just enough to deaden the sound completely. When affixed to a weapon, the noise level of that weapon is reduced to 0, period. Base damage is reduced by 30% (Calculate the new value and write it on your sheet. Round up). This silencer is universal, thus it can be attached to any weapon. It weighs 2 lbs. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), very few have been able to effectively reproduce this model. They come expensive, and there are many knockoffs floating around. HUSH! Brand Silencer A common knockoff of the fabled SHHHH! Silencer, the HUSH is still quite effective, though not nearly as much as the one it's mocking. Like its superior antecedent, the HUSH can be affixed to any firearm. Noise levels are reduced by 40% when fired through a HUSH Silencer, but Base damage is reduced by 40% (Calculate the new value and write it on your sheet. Round up). This silencer is universal, thus it can be attached to any weapon. It weighs 2 lbs. Abandoned As creator of this page, I can say with utmost certainty that I have no intention of ever finishing it. As such, I have removed duplicate equipment data that was originally included for reference purposes when I was originally constructing the new rules. This removal was to free up resources on the wiki for more important pages. I will no longer be performing edits on this page, but others who want to continue constructing Skill Combat rules may continue to use this page. Cjc7988 01:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC)